Map (Civ6)
The map is the world on which a game of Civilization VI takes place. The map consists of a rectangular set of hexagonal tiles, with sections of terrestrial land divided into continents. The map may be generated with various map scripts, and comes in six sizes. In most cases, the map will be cylindrical with wraparound on an east-west axis, with impassible ice caps at the northern and southern edges. However, there are some map scripts, such as Inland Sea, that do not feature wraparound with hard borders on all four edges. Map Scripts Maps can be randomly generated through scripts. These scripts arrange the continental land and open sea into various configurations, with extra settings in Advanced Setup to further modify how land is generated. Vanilla Civilization VI allows players to choose from eight different types of maps, with more added by DLC and update. * Continents: A few large landmasses. * Fractal: Unpredictable map that can result in many or few landmasses. * Inland Sea: One large ocean in the center of the map. * Island Plates: Islands ranging from small to large. * Pangaea: One massive landmass with surrounding islands. * Shuffle: What secrets will this map reveal? * 4-Leaf Clover: Civilizations start in four balanced regions. The map forces players toward the center. (Sets map size to Tiny.) * 6-Armed Snowflake: Civilizations start in six balanced regions, with City-States on nearby islands. The map forces players toward the center. (Sets map size to Small.) * Earth (Map): A representation of Earth with resources, terrain, and features reflecting their historic locations. (Added December 20, 2016. Sets map size to Standard.) * True Start Location Earth: Civilizations start at the location of a historic capital on an Earth map. (Added February 21, 2017. Sets map size to Standard.) * Archipelago: Lots of small islands with a few larger islands. (Added in Rise and Fall.) * Seven Seas: Several large bodies of water surrounded by land. Islands can be found in these waters. (Added June 18, 2019. Added to all rulesets September 10, 2019.) * Small Continents: The world will consist of a few medium landmasses and some smaller islands. (Added June 18, 2019. Added to all rulesets September 10, 2019.) * East Asia: A representation of East Asia with resources, terrain, and features reflecting their historic locations. (Added October 19, 2017. Sets map size to Standard.) * True Start Location East Asia: Civilizations start at the location of their historic capital on the Asia map. (Added October 19, 2017. Sets map size to Standard.) * Europe: A representation of Europe with resources, terrain, and features reflecting their historic locations. (Added in Rise and Fall. Sets map size to Standard.) * True Start Location Europe: Civilizations start at the location of their historic capital on the Europe map. (Added in Rise and Fall. Sets map size to Standard.) * Continents and Islands: A few large landmasses surrounded by islands. (Added September 10, 2019.) * Lakes: A world without oceans, only lakes and inland seas. (Added to all rulesets September 10, 2019.) * Mirror: Randomly generated balanced four-player map ideal for competitive multiplayer matches. (Added September 10, 2019. Sets map size to Tiny.) * Primordial: A map from an early time with unpredictable continents and islands. More volatile conditions exist with extra coastal lowlands and volcanoes. (Added September 10, 2019.) * Splintered Fractal: A highly random map that will often form thin, snaky continents and islands. (Added September 10, 2019.) * Terra: A continents map where all major civilizations start on the largest continent. (Added September 10, 2019.) * Tilted Axis: A polar centered continents map. (Added September 10, 2019.) Map Size As mentioned above, Civilization VI separates maps into six distinct sizes. The size of a map determines the default and maximum numbers of players and city-states and the maximum number of religions that can be founded, as shown in the table below. Regardless of map size, the minimum numbers of players and city-states are 2 and 0, respectively. Related achievements Category:Game concepts (Civ6)